The present invention relates to an anchor bolt of the kind known as a sleeve anchor and comprising a stem having a head at one end and the end portion of the stem remote from the head being threaded, a tubular sleeve placed over said stem being retained between the head and a threaded retaining member screwed onto the threaded end of the stem. The retaining member also serves to hold a component to be attached to the anchor bolt.
In use, the anchor bolt is inserted head first into a pre-prepared hole drilled in the concrete or masonry body to which articles are to be affixed. After assembly of the articles, the retaining member is then screwed further on to the thread so that the tubular sleeve is compressed between the head of the stem and the retaining member and the distortion of the tubular sleeve so caused serves to retain the anchor in the pre-prepared hole.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved sleeve anchor with increased holding power.